


Finally

by aorivelai



Series: stray kids fluff [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And then 300 words of random changlix at the end coz i love them too much, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Seriously though so much fluff i'm crying, Too much fluff I didn't even know I was capable of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorivelai/pseuds/aorivelai
Summary: Where Seungmin and Hyunjin confess on New Year Eve, because they’re just that soft and clichéaccompanied by honestly the most random changlix at the end





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> How to procrastinate finishing a fic: write another one!

Every New Years Eve, a spectacular firework show is put on. Many gather on the edge of the wide, central river that flows out to the ocean to watch the display. Many put up tents, many bring popcorn, and many fall asleep halfway through the entire ordeal. Even though it’s really quite beautiful.

But no one knows that if you climb atop one of largest hills in the area, through the bush and trees and prickles, you’ll reach a perfect clearing. And no one knows that if you lie there, on the perfectly soft grass and have enough patience to wait until ten o’clock, you’ll be able to view the fireworks better and clearer than anyone else. The entire sky around you implodes into tiny pieces, in perfect glory, no one’ll ever know about it.

No one, except for two mere high school boys.

And it’s just a small, special secret, only between the two of them, and no one else in the entire world, no one else in the entire universe.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungmin cracks open an eye as footsteps sounded, tearing through the foliage. Hyunjin appeared, smiling goofily as he appeared out of the bushes and blundered to Seungmin, who closed his eyes again and breathed a sigh. Hyunjin came and mock steps on him, before gracelessly sitting down next to him and then joining him in lying down on the soft grass, gazing up at the empty sky.

“Geez, it’s about time. I was starting to think you’d ditched me or something.”

“You know I wouldn’t ditch you for the world, Seungmin.”

“Wait, hang on,” Seungmin dug through his backpack and pulled out his phone, tapping furiously before holding it in front of Hyunjin. “Say that again,” he said, grinning stupidly. Hyunjin glanced down to find it recording a video, two seconds in already.

“You’re totally gonna use this against me, aren’t you?”

Seungmin’s grin grew wider, and he tilted his head. “What on earth makes you think that?” Hyunjin could swear he winked, but in the unpredictable low lights cast by the city lights, he could only make out so much. The full moon, which was supposed to be the largest in decades, was hidden behind the thick veil of grey cloud coating the skies.

It would soon be entirely lit up by fireworks, of all the colours in the world, and it’d make up for the troll of a weather.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, huffing. “I, Hwang Hyunjin, solemnly swear to never ever ditch Im Seungmin-”

“Kim,” Seungmin exclaimed indignantly. “You don’t even know my name?!”

“ _Kim_ Seungmin,” Hyunjin laughed, sticking out his tongue _(he knew what his name was; he just didn’t want to admit it, or seem like a stalker, or something)._ “Anyhow, I shall never ditch Seungmin, despite fire or ice, despite wind or weather, despite the fact he never uses deodorant-”

“Hey!” Seungmin squeaked, half-heartedly shoving Hyunjin, who continued despite his uncontrollable laughing.

“-despite the fact that he _actually_ likes the monstrosity that are boiled eggs-”

“Excuse you, boiled eggs are-”

“-and despite the fact that he himself ditched me two weeks ago-”

“There were _donuts_ , Hyunjin! _Half-price_ Donuts! Compared to six hours with you lamely boggling at clothes that would cost both our left kidneys? C’mon, you totally would’ve done the same.” Seungmin rolls his eyes as Hyunjin pouts. “Fine, fine, I’m _sorry_ , though, those donuts were really freaking good, and I even if I went back in time I’d probably still do the same.” This earns him a light punch in the arm, which causes him to almost drop his phone, which causes a mini scuffle as they mock fight, jumping on each other and almost rolling down the hill when Seungmin trips, causing shrieks and giggles and they flail and struggle.

However, eventually, they get off one another, gasping for breath but still laughing. They brush off the grass and dirt caught on their clothes, which in the end they discover is a pointless endeavour when they lie back down. Euphoria is still flowing steadily through their veins, even as their breathing steadies and hearts slow down.

“Okay, but if I’m going to swear to never leave you, then you have to do the same.” Hyunjin comments, still staring upwards. “I mean, it’s only fair.”

“I suppose so. Fine.” Seungmin retrieves the fallen phone (which is luckily not damaged) and turned the camera on himself, as he shuffles next to Hyunjin and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. “I promise to never ditch Jinnie, not matter how stupid or annoying is-”

“Like you’re one to speak!”

“-as exhibited currently.”

“Bah, humbug.”

“Did you just say, bah, humbug? How old are you, eighty?”

Hyunjin opens his mouth, about to utter the roast of his life, before getting rudely interrupted by a single, golden trail shoots into the sky. They turn and watch, transfixed as it swims through the air, up, up, up…

_BOOM!_

They don’t flinch. Nor are they caught by surprise whatsoever; they’re used to the setup of the show. Instead, they simply spectate in silence, blinking as gold particles flickered and scattered through the skies, and admire the sight in appreciation and anticipation for what was about to come.

It’s the five-minute spark. A polite notice that there was five minutes until the show was starting, and also apparently a good reminder for the hundred or so people by the river to take out their smartphones and get ready to record, as they both note from their spot on the highest hill in town.

“People are sure shallow,” Seungmin mutters. “Don’t they know that it’s about _enjoying the moment?_ ”

“Says the person holding a phone.”

Seungmin splutters, yet makes no move to turn his phone off. But then Hyunjin settles an arm around Seungmin and smiles at him (as best as he can anyways in their awkward position), and whatever retort he had gets stuck in his throat. 

So they sit there, in an oddly intimate moment, in a weird maybe-awkward-but-also-not-really silence. The atmosphere’s temperature starts dropping a few degrees, but Seungmin can only wonder if it’s actually getting kind of warm.

Or was it just him?

It hasn’t been silent between them this long since, well, maybe the day they met, at the age of four. Not even then, Seungmin figured.

He glanced up at Hyunjin’s blissful face, and wondered what he’s thinking about. He wondered if his heart is beating like crazy, if he’s feeling the sudden rush of warmth, if he’s thinking about the other, lying next to him.

Wishful, pitiful thinking, he internally scolds himself, as he looks away and grimaces. Calm down. Collect yourself. He’s your best friend, geez.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Hyunjin asks, startling Seungmin.

“Oh, nothing,” he replies, his voice wavering even as he desperately wills it to still, his cheeks burning.

“You looked kinda down.”

“Na, it’s nothing. Just zoning out, I suppose.”

“Understandable.”

Hyunjin shuffles closer, and Seungmin’s heart does a double take. Even though, it’s really nothing out of the ordinary. He can recollect all the times, through all these years, that he’s fallen asleep with Hyunjin, that he’d curled up against him in times of cold (or even through times of warmth), all the time’s they’d cuddled together even as people raised their eyebrows, whispered behind their backs and cast them strange looks. Hyunjin had still always held him, through everything, and Seungmin loved him for it. 

Pathetically enough, Seungmin can’t even recall ever liking anyone else.

Yet, something’s different today, though he’s not sure what. He closes his eyes, and chills crawl up his spine, and scatter throughout his body. Having definitely learnt from previous years that no matter how cold you think it’s going to get, it’ll only get colder, they’re wearing layers of thick, warm clothes, and they look kind of like salmon wedged into a sushi roll, but it’s worth it not dying of hypothermia. The problem: Seungmin was now dying due to hyperventilation.

You can never win, he mentally grumbled.

The silence continued, and eventually, it started to perplex Seungmin. He didn’t know what was going on; surely by now Hyunjin would’ve opened his bastardly mouth and made a comment, even if about something as mindless as school or human stupidity or cats. And so, now Seungmin didn’t know whether he should talk, or whether to let the cumulative quiet continue.

He sneaks a glance up, only to find Hyunjin gazing at him, an odd expression written all over his face that Seungmin couldn’t identify. Flustered, Seungmin flickers his eyes back down, to the grass and down to the lake, which he was probably going to jump into today, to ensure he never shows his face ever again.

_What’s going on?_

“Hey, Minnie?”

Seungmin blinked. Hyunjin hadn’t called him that in years.

“Yea, Jinnie?” He replied, somewhat jokingly.

Hyunjin cleared his throat. Nothing ever good happened when people cleared their throats, not that Seungmin could remember of anyways. He was threatening to break out in cold sweat, like in all the movies. Maybe they’d do a close up shot of a single droplet of sweat slowly dripping down his face; he could already hear the intense music blasting in the background. Wait, Hyunjin was opening his mouth.

_(Seungmin stares at those lips; so plump, so red, so close. He could probably lean forward and kiss him right now. No, wait, what is he thinking?)_

“What if I said something crazy?” Hyunjin murmurs.

“I’m pretty sure everything you say is crazy.”

“I suppose so.”

Silence, except for the choir of crickets and the buzz of the crowds by the lake, and the rolling of the waves from the faraway ocean, the whispering breeze.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says, so softly it’s almost a whisper. “Seungmin, we’ll always be friends, right?”

Seungmin swallows. His hands are shaking like crazy, and he’s pretty sure his entire body is convulsing. “What kind of a question is that, Jinnie?” He’s not sure if he’s just been friendzoned, or if Jinnie means to say something else. He knows he’s pitiful for hoping for such a hopeless, impossible scenario, but god, let a kid hope.

 

“You’ll never leave me?”

 

Seungmin opens his mouth, closes it. Something about Hyunjin’s tone sounded so nervous, so vulnerable; he’d never heard him talk like this before, never seen him like this before. A dozen jokes pause at the tip of his tongue, and he swallows them, gulping again.

There’s something akin to solemnity in the air, something serious. Something’s definitely happening, and Seungmin’s not sure what.  And it’s making him nervous.

“Don’t be stupid,” he finally replies. “I’ll never leave you – what even makes you think that? Seriously, I’ll always be here, Jinnie, no matter what. I-” he catches himself before he blurts it, eyes growing wide. “I-I would never leave you,” he concludes, stuttering as he bangs his head repeatedly against a wall and then jumps off a cliff. Internally, of course, but if there happened to be a cliff nearby, he wouldn’t hesitate for even a millisecond.

He’d almost confessed. Oh, sweet jesus on a boat.

_(But, where was the conversation heading?)_

In his peripheral vision, three colourful specks appear and he turns to see three gold trails fly, one in the centre going straight up and the other two besides it, going diagonally. The two watch on as it explodes into pieces of star, stardust flying and filling every corner of the sky. The bang of each explosion fills the atmosphere of the area, and beyond.

And they keep coming. Soon the black of the night is splattered by all the colours of the rainbows, in dozens of different formations, different beautiful patterns, and in an instant, all eyes are transfixed to the skies.

It’s amazing, but it’s also relatively the same thing every year, which takes some of the splendour out of it when one has already seen it every other year of their life. Eventually, Seungmin’s able to tear his eyes away to gaze at Hyunjin. He admires how his (freaking beautiful) face positively glows, his eyes sparkle, and an exultant smile adorns his face. It’s the same face every year; one of so much pure, unblemished joy, and it’s so real, so true; there’s not even a hint of sadness, or anything other than joy in him, and Seungmin’s heart bursts, for it’s too much for him to handle.

Then Hyunjin’s gaze flitters to his, and this time, Seungmin doesn’t look away.

Then Hyunjin says something, but alas, with dozens of explosions setting off behind him, Seungmin can’t hear a word. Plus, he’s saying it so softly, he might as well be mouthing it.

“What?” he exclaims. They’re both wearing little, shy grins as they retain eye contact.

“Can I say, well, tell you something that’s really stupid? And possibly weird, and crazy?”

The fireworks calm down a bit, and their voices return to normal volume.

“Yea, geez, what’s with all this asking permission? Say whatever the hell you want, and I won’t care.” _Says the person those heart is beating faster than Usain Bolt runs._

Hyunjin bites his lip, which is the single hottest thing Seungmin has ever seen in his life, and possibly the cutest. But before he can savour the sight, Hyunjin utters the following,

“I think I kinda like you. No, well, I do like you, actually. Like, like, more than a friend like. Oh god.”

Hyunjin groans and folds himself into a ball, tuning around on the soft grass. Seungmin can only gape. Slowly, Hyunjin starts to roll away from Seungmin, almost comically, across the hill but also kind of sloping down it. Even in his speechlessness, Seungmin has to supress a giggle as Hyunjin’s head awkwardly rolls into a rock, and he moans, clutching at his poor head.

The fireworks intensify.

Seungmin’s unable to talk, seemingly unable to even emit proper sound anymore. But ultimately, he figures he should probably go and see if Hyunjin was bleeding to death, and rolls over to him.

“Are you never speaking to me again?” is the first thing he hears when he reaches a distraught Hyunjin, who’s still turned away from him. It’s laced with pain, and despair, and Seungmin knows it’s probably not only from bashing his head against a rock. Or maybe it is.

“Hyunjin, Jinnie,” Seungmin clasps Hyunjin’s arm and turns him until they’re face to face, and Hyunjin looks up at Seungmin, and in quiet elation, realises he can only find love lacing his gaze.

 

Seungmin quickly closes the bothersome space between them, and kisses him.

 

_(Finally.)_

 

Fireworks ensue.

They’re a good representation of their hearts, in that unreal moment; perpetually exploding, into magic.

When they break apart, they can only stare at each other, unable to believe that anything was real, and yet it was, the other solid in their arms, the fireworks real and loud, the grass and dirt clinging to their clothes, soft wind blowing against them and the crickets still chirping, perhaps attempting to outdo the fireworks. Seungmin clutches Hyunjin’s coat, squeezing it, and hoping that if this was all a stupid dream, could he please, please, never wake up?

Hyunjin brings his hand up to caress Seungmin’s face, and its ice against fire when frozen fingers touch warm cheeks, for Seungmin’s face is completely red.

“Hi,” whispered Hyunjin, and then they’re there, staring at each other with wide, euphoric grins.

“Hello,” Seungmin replied.

“Is this a dream?” Hyunjin asked, tracing through Seungmin’s face, appreciating and resting on every little detail. “This is way too good to be true. Please, feel free to pinch me.”

“I thought that was my line,” said Seungmin, attempting to appear nonchalant whilst dying and crying and laughing and dying inside. 

“I, I just want to say something. Y’know, to add to the crazy sappiness this entire thing already is.” Jinnie breathed a short laugh, looking down yet still smiling wider than the great wall of china.

“Do go on.”

Hyunjin opens his mouth, and then frowns. “I had an entire speech prepared, and now I don’t remember even a single word. I, I love you, Kim Seungmin, and I couldn’t live without you, and I wasn’t even going to tell you that, especially not in this cliché fireworks-going-off-in-the-background-scenario, ha. But seriously, I’ve got to be the luckiest person alive or something, or I’m currently hallucinating, but you’re so goddamn cute it’s killed me every time we’ve been together. All these years, man. I’ve liked you the moment I looked at you. But, uh,” he cleared his throat and smiled at Seungmin.

“Kiss me again?”

 

Seungmin gladly obliges, both still grinning, and it’s plausible that no one else on earth was happy as the two teenagers on the highest hill in a small town with colours imploding behind them, their hearts racing and fingers interlaced.

After all these years, finally.

 

* * *

 

 When they go down a couple hours later, shyly holding hands and leaning against each other, they find their friends still camped by the lake. Most of them are in sleeping bags, peacefully asleep in their tents. But then there’s Felix and Changbin, snuggled together on a fold-up chair, smothered under layers and layers of blankets, and staring at the stars, now that the smoke had cleared. When they spot Seungmin and Hyunjin, Felix smirks at Changbin, who rolls his eyes and digs into his pockets, to pass over a stack of coins and notes. Felix sticks out his tongue and laughs.

“What did you bet?” Hyunjin enquires, and Felix wiggles his eyebrows at them, grinning almost wickedly.

“Whether you two would finally get together, after, I don’t know, a dozen centuries or so of pining. Of course, I won.” Felix raised his head smugly at his boyfriend. “Told ya.”

“I thought it’s be far too clichéd!” Changbin retorted. “Confessing on New Year’s! Like, c’mon, that’s stuff that only ever happens in terrible teen romance novels.”

“To be fair, Changbin, you confessed on Valentine’s Day.”

“Yea, yea-”

“By text! By text!” Felix interrupted enthusiastically, as Changbin shoots him a death glare. Felix giggles and nestles back in with Changbin, who glares at him some more before snorting and rolling his eyes at Seungmin and Hyunjin, amused spectators of the whole ordeal.

“Get outta here, you cute disappointments of society.” He mutters, and shoos them off with his hand.

But when they leave, running off like a newlywed couple into the sunset, holding hands and all, Changbin gazes at Felix fondly. Felix’s eyelids are dropping, and he’s clearly struggling to stay awake.

“Kids these days.” Changbin murmurs, smiling as Felix jolts awake, and then returns to sleep.

“Hmm.”

“Go to sleep, Felix.”

Felix just hums, and dozes off.

Then when Changbin’s sure he’s asleep, he pecks his cheek, a little kiss for the sake of old times, and then rests his head upon Felix’s.

Felix smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> this is random but love scenario by ikon is actually so good? like, wow? btw if there are any mistakes, please feel free to tell me 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading and getting through this lol


End file.
